1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to data reproduction and more particularly is directed towards improvements in the alpha-numerical display of data on cathode ray tubes.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Various types of computer systems employ display terminals which include cathode ray tubes on which all manner of information is displayed. Very frequently this information is in alpha-numerical form to provide data typically as to a stock quotations, account balances, inventory records or other information of this type. In general, the quality of the reproduced characters from present systems is rather poor insofar as the characters are comprised of black squares displayed in a pattern determined by the memory and driving circuitry. The characters thus displayed are rather crude in an outline and tend to be confusing, particularly with respect to other similarly shaped characters.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide improvements in display terminals using cathode ray tubes as the display medium. A further object of this invention is to provide a display terminal wherein alpha-numerical characters will be reproduced with high resolution and low flicker for easy reading. A further object of this invention is to provide a cathode ray tube display terminal of simple, low cost design yet high in quality and flexible in operation.